I fell in love (now I'm falling apart)
by Smokeye
Summary: Felicity decides to put her life back on track. Take place after 2.13. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

**A/N: After watching 2.13 ep, and Olicity scenes more than once, I've decided to write this.**

**I really want Felicity to leave Team Arrow, not because I hate her – I'm team OLICITY! – but I want Oliver to crawl and try to get her back.**

**Mistakes are all mine, if a Beta Reader want to correct my mistakes it will be great.**

**XXXX**

When Oliver arrived at the lair he was not surprised to see that no one had yet arrived as it was still early. He had come with the sole purpose to do some exercise because he has found himself unable to sleep and he was really stressed, because of recent events. He needed a moment forget that his life is screwed.

He took off his jacket, dropped it randomly on a chair and walked to the bathroom. He suddenly realized that the computers were on, but their 'owner' was not at her. Sometimes in the evening she left them lit when she was scanning some things, but Oliver was certain that the day before she had switched them off before leaving.  
>Maybe she's in the bathroom, he thought. He sat in the place Felicity used to occupy and waited.<br>Besides, he thought it was good that she was here, it is a good opportunity for them to talk, well, it is true that it was not in their habit of having long conversations, especially if it concerned their personal lives but lately - especially since she had told him the news about Thea's parentage and Sara has joined their team - he felt that they have drawn apart, so it will be good to catch up this morning.

The minutes passed and Felicity doesn't make an appearance. Deciding that she has certainly go to get breakfast, he decided to get ready to do some exercise while waiting. When he stood a buzzer sounds is heard, indicating that he had received a message, he was surprised to discover that it was a video message from Felicity, his hesitation last a few seconds before finally clicked on play.

Felicity's face soon appeared, surprise was replaced by worry because Felicity has never done a video post before.

"Hi, it's me." Felicity smiling face said, he can't help smile back even if he knows that she doesn't see him. "I'm sure you've already guest it's me because you've seen my name on your screen when you received the message and now you're seeing my face so it was stupid to say t- I think I'll start again...Hello it's me... Damn!" She said through gritted teeth. She shook her head and started. "If I'm sending this message today it's because I've a very important thing to say, well, for me it's important but I don't know if you'll think the same thing. Firstly I've been kidnapped I'm sure it's the first thing that you think about when you saw me." Oliver was always surprised that she knows him so well. 

"And Secondly ..." Felicity took a deep breath, cleared her throat and began. "It's harder to say that I thought ...I resigned ...I'm not only talking about my EA job that I hate, I also resigned from our team Arrow ... I already sent my letter of resignation to QC and as I do not know it was the procedure when leaving the team, I've written a letter that I left on the arrows because I know they are one of things you look at when you arrived at the Lair."

Oliver puts the video on pause and went where the arrows are placed, and saw the white envelope with a simple 'Oliver' written on it. He wanted to open it but he was more curious about Felicity's message.

"Well, I'm sure you want to know why I did this..."

"You bet." He murmured.

"...I can't do it anymore - I'm not talking about the 'working' part, because even if our job is dangerous it is also exciting and I'm never bore when I'm in front of a computer, going in the virtual world, decrypting, hacking , spying on people and...Anyway..." Felicity bits her lip and smile sadly. "I can no longer be in your presence, I...It's destroying me slowly...I love you Oliver."

Oliver's heart skips a beat when he heard her words.

Felicity chuckled a little. "I think you're already aware of the fact, I think that everyone knows. It's impossible not too when they saw the way I look at you, the way I act towards you, you have to be blind not to see it. What kills me is that you don't love me back and I think you'll never return my feelings. One year ago, I fell in love with you and now I'm falling apart.

"After Isabel's drama...when you've looked at me straight in the eye and told me that you couldn't be with someone you care, I thought that maybe one day..." Felicity sniffed and shook her head. "I was very stupid to thing that... you were talking about me... with all the dramas that we face every day, it is very naive of me to believe in happy end for us.

"And even in fairy tales the prince always ends with the princess, not with the ordinary girl. How can an ordinary girl like me compete with two princesses like the Lances sisters, like gorgeous women like Isabel and McKenna. It has always been unbearable to leave under Laurel shadow, but now with Sara here... She's a great girl, you've so much in commons, so many histories and you're attracted to her. How can I fight against all that, Oliver?" She shrugged. "I can't, I- I don't have the strength to stay here watching you strut yourself with other women. I thought I was strong enough but I'm not.

"I am unhappy, jealous and bitter, I feel hollow. And even if life hasn't always been easy with me, I've never felt this way. I've always been an enthusiasm and cheerful girl but in recent months I've cried more than I've ever cried throughout my life." She said with a tearful voice.

"I need space; I need to find myself to find the girl I was before. I'm sure that after you watch this you will want to come at my apartment but please don't, if you care about me even a little, don't come, don't phone or text me. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm weak when it's come to you, that's why I've made this video instead of talking to you face to face, because I know that you'll be able to convince me not to go if I see you. I need to heal and maybe then I would come back." She smiled weakly. "Of course, I would come back, because I'll always come back maybe I'm a masochist...this should have never get out...Anyway…Goodbye Oliver."

Oliver stared at the blank screen for a few seconds, and then threw his phone against the wall; he rubbed his face in frustration and anger. What will he do now? He thought.


End file.
